Modern-Life Doushi!
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Berceritakan kehidupan di masa depan yang modern, dimana keberadaan seraphim dan shepherd hanya sebuah dongeng, atau bahkan hanya sebuah background dari game. Namun bagaimana jika di zaman itu muncul seorang shepherd wanita? Female!Sorey, Modern!Au


Seorang gadis berjalan dengan gontai di koridor kelas—sesekali ia menguap dan menggaruk puncak kepala.

"Hoi—pagi-pagi masih saja mengantuk." Kata orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Diam kau." Ujar sang gadis kasar, ia lalu menggeser pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

" _Ohayo_ , Sora~i." Panggil seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak dan mata merah dengan jahilnya. Membuat sang gadis menatapnya kesal.

"Sora~i itu maksudnya apa huh? Sora-i?"

"Namamu kan? Sorai?" Si gadis hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, terdiam dengan wajah bego.

"Huhh? Namaku bukan Sorai! Namaku itu Sorey! Dibacanya SU-RE-I! SOREY! Tsk! Jangan salah-salah lagi manggil nama orang. Dasar Yukio" Kini giliran pemuda itu yang hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Maa~_ habisnya namamu mirip nama character games sih." Yukio kembali membuka suara.

"Itu bukan salahku! Itu Cuma kebetualan! Lagipula aku sudah 18 tahun mengemban nama Sorey ini sementara games itu bahkan belum ada 10 tahun!"

" _Maa...maa_ kau tak perlu samarah itu bukan, Sorey-san..." Kini suara datang dari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Keiko... habis dia salah menyebut namaku, siapa yang tidak kesal apa." Ujar Sorey, sementara Keiko hanya bisa tertawa lembut.

"Namanya juga manusia." Tepat setelah Keiko duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan Sorey, gurupun masuk dan memberi pelajaran.

Modern-Life Shepherd!

A Tales of Zestiria Fanfiction

Tales of Zestiria punya Bandai Namco Games

FF ini punya saia

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure

Warning: Modern!AU, OOC! Fem!Sorey, Cuman Sorey saja yang kena genderbend dan kena modern!AU sisanya mah masih jadi Seraphim. Ada Tales of Zestiria di dalam Tales of Zestiria :''v

Chapter 00: It All Begin.

Teng Tong Neng Nong.

"Akhirnya pulang juga.." Gumam Sorey malas, sambil memasuki bukunya ke dalam tas

"Sorey-san mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Keiko yang berdiri disampingnya, Sorey hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu merekapun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Namun, belum ada selangkah dua langkah, ia berbalik ke belakang—kosong namun tak ada sesuatu disana. Menghela napas gadis itu kembali berjalan keluar kelas. Kelas itu memang tampak kosong namun sebenarnya tidak.

"Ada apa Sorey-san?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa."

Ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna pale aquamarine yang menatapi punggungnya sedih. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu aku sampai sini saja, sampai jumpa besok di taman bermain ya, Sorey-san~"

"Eum! Sampai jumpa nanti Keiko!" Sahut Sorey lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Keiko yang terdiam melihat punggung gadis itu.

"Apa perasaanku saja atau tanda lahir Sorey-san mulai pudar?"

Gadis itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah rumah—mansion bisa di bilang ya, lalu berjalan memasuki mansion tersebut. Mansion tersebut kosong—tidak ada siapapun disana, di sekiling dinding telah di tanami tumbuhan merambat yang menambah kesan mansion inin adalah mansion tak terpakai.

Namun disinilah gadis itu tinggal—bersama orang tuanya yang kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Iapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang yang tampak mewah.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu meringkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Otou-san...Okaa-san_... kenapa kalian pergi? Aku kesepian disini..." Gumamnya dalam diam ia mengambil bantal lalu menutupi wajahnya, ia lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengelus rambutnya, ia yang terkaget langsung melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya—sekali lagi nihil, tidak ada apapun yang terlihat di mata gadis itu. Meski sebenarnya pemuda berambut pale aquamarine itu setia berada di sampingnya.

Namun entah kenapa gadis itu tahu—Sorey tahu bahwa ada orang lain selain dia di rumah ini, selain dirinya—

Sesuatu yang tak tertangkap dimatanya.

Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan bawah tanah—perpustakaan yang selama ini selalu tak bisa ia masuki karena larangan orang tuanya.

Ia ingat—sosok yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia kecil dulu.

Sosok yang orang tuanya sering bilang 'teman imajinasi.'

Sesampainya ia disana, Sorey membuka pintu besar yang menutupi ruangan perpustakaan tersebut. Ia melihat banyak buku-buku tua yang tertera rapi di sebuah rak tinggi dan besar. Juga sebuah altar suci yang dikelilingi kertas putih dan kertas mantra, dimana di altar tersebut terdapat sebuah panah. Sorey mengambil sebuah buku tua yang ada disana.

" _Shepherd? Seraphim?_ " ia membuka buku itu dan membaca isinya, ia merasa familiar dengan isinya.

"Tales of Zestiria?" ia menyebutkan nama salah satu game yang sedang booming saat ini, ia lalu mengambil beberapa buku lalu kembali ke kamarnya di atas.

"Hm... kurasa aku harus membaca lebih dalam lagi—entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran." Ia membuka buku itu dan membacanya lembar demi lembarnya, sementara sosok yang berada di sampingnya kaget karena tiba-tiba gadis itu mengambil buku-buku tentang _shepherd_.

"Ahhhh! Aku tidak mengerti!" Ia menutup buku itu lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan untuk mandi.

Setelah ia mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian rumahan, ia bergerak menuju dapur dan mulai memasak makan malam untuk dirinya, simple hanya sebuah cup ramen—kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebutnya memasak sebenarnya.

"Hari inipun cup ramen... hah... andai saja dia menyadari keberadaanku ingin kuomeli dia." Gumam pemuda tak kasat mata itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hah~ akhirnya kenyang juga." Gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan belajar untuk hari besok.

|==''==Pembatas==''==|

Keesokan harinya pada jam yang sama Sorey kembali singgah di perpustakaan, namun kali ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dari perpustakaan.

Padahal perpustakaan ini besar namun kenapa ia merasa sangat sesak, seperti tertekan oleh barang-barang, padahal tak begitu banyak barang disana.

"Uwaa!" Ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, bagai di genggam dengan erat, ia merasa tambah susah bernapas.

" _Okaa-san... Otou-san..._ tolong aku..." sedetik kemudian, ia kembali jatuh menabrak kerasnya tanah, ia tak tahu apa yang ada disana. Sekilas ia bisa melihat sesuatu seperti kilatan cahaya biru dan sesuatu seperti noda yang melayang di udara.

"Kalau saja ada senjata..." Gumam gadis itu, ia menoleh ke belakang—melihat panah yang ada disana. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengambil panah itu. Dan ketika tangan itu bersentuhan dengan panah itu sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul.

Waktu seakan terlambatkan, ia dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang lain yang berada di sana. Bukan hanya dia, namun sosok yang kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Eh? Kau sejak kapan..."

Saat itu Sorey tidak menyadari bahwa pertemuan mereka itu akan mengubah kehidupan Sorey secara drastis.

"Mikleo...?"

TBC

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ini FF perdana aku di fandom Tales of Zestiria! Namaku Tetsu! Salam kenal semuanya!

Sampai jumpa Chapter depan! See you Again!


End file.
